Memories
by doujinshininjah
Summary: Britain sits back and thinks about his history with the person that's influenced his life the most.


Britain never asked much when it came to his love life. Mostly he wanted someone to cuddle with him and to stroke his hair and tell him that he was loved, and all though he was a pirate at one time, he was never one for all the fucking and such. He wished that for once, someone would love him without conditions.

That's when he found America.

Arthur could recall the very moment that Alfred chose him over France and how happy he was to have someone depend on him. He also remembered all the times that he had to leave on business and watching America's eyes tear after him. He hated making the child cry; after all, he was the only one who cared for the older nation then.

Then he remembered when he came back after all those years and finding his little America all grown up and no longer in need of his protection or help. He remembered dressing Alfred in a suit and how handsome he looked in it. He'd always loved America, but he realized this this love was turning into something it shouldn't be. A little less platonic and a little more… romantic. This was when he felt he should begin to push away.

He remembered when America rebelled.

It broke his heart into a million pieces. Arthur knew that it was for the best, that if they had continued it could have been disastrous, but he couldn't help but feel that their relationship was taking on a new look. He cried the night he found out Alfred had already established a government and was standing tall against his great empire, and he cried every night after that for years. All he wanted was Alfred back.

Then after years of sadness, he remembered when Alfred told him why he left. Love. Alfred had told him that feelings had changed and he felt a greater love for Britain than he should have for a brother. Arthur told him the same. They agreed that now they were not family, that now they were something much more. Lovers. Britain couldn't help but giggle a little when he felt the word come from his own lips.

Arthur's favorite memory by far was when Alfred finally kissed him. It was so much different than any other kiss he'd ever received, and when it happened, he felt as though he was walking on air and the only way to stay on the ground was to wrap his arms around Alfred's neck. Alfred got quite a laugh out of that.

Then he remembered the time he and Alfred had first made love. Arthur was nervous because it had been quite a long time since he'd last done anything of this sort and he knew it would hurt. Alfred wad nervous too, but only because he had saved himself for Arthur and he wasn't sure if he was doing anything correctly. In the end, the night was an awkward success. Afterward they spent the night cuddled together in the blankets and whispering sweet things into one another's ears and exchanging chaste kisses until they were beckoned by sleep.

But that was all a long time ago. Now they are still very much in love and spend their free time together and blanketed by the other's affection. Alfred will usually wake up first when it's time to return to his own country, make Arthur something to eat and have his coffee before the Brit woke up. When Arthur was ready and dressed, he'd come out and thank Alfred for the food before he had to leave. Alfred made a point to kiss every spot on his face in front of everyone before they had to part ways in the airport and left Arthur as red as a ripe strawberry. They text each other 'I love you' at least twenty-five times a day each and they skype at night because Alfred had said that he _needed _to see Arthur's 'beautiful face' before he went to sleep or he'd have a nightmare and not be able to sleep.

Arthur loved being called beautiful. Especially by Alfred. Not that he'd been called that much before Alfred and he were lovers but that's not the point. The point was that Alfred called him that whenever he wanted and that was something he knew he'd never get from anyone else. And as he ends his skype chat now, he stares at the closed laptop with soft eyes and a soft smile on his lips. Alfred always made everything seem so wonderful, even the bad things.

He couldn't wait for the day he'd be back in Alfred's strong arms.


End file.
